1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film clamping and cutting device of film wrapping machines, especially to a film clamping and cutting device that clamps, cuts film and applies the film to the next pallet automatically so as to save manpower.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, large cargoes packed in cartons or containers are wrapped with film again for resistance to water and stain. In early days, the film is wrapped around the cargoes by use of manpower. This is not only with low efficiency but also with high labor cost.
The film cutting and film applying to the next product to be packaged by human consume too much labor force. Thus there is a need to have an automatic film cutting device for saving labors and time. Moreover, the operation will be smoother.